The Cutie Mark Mercenary Crusaders
by Krieg cormac
Summary: It has been 5 year since Sweetiebelle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo went missing. Now they are back with weird armor and weapons, and technology more adavnced than us by centuries, they even have a new brother, but the worst thing they came back changed and as killers. They came back as the mercenary group called the freelancers. They came back as mandolorians. Now they must be our de


"Can yah believe it, we're going home," exclaimed Apple Bloom. "I wonder how m A lone ship was orbiting a plant called Equis. The ship is a modified AIAT/I class gunship called the the Presever. In the ship are 3 natives of this planet with their adopted older brother. His mandolorian clan adopted them and trained them to fight. His name is Carid Schmitt of Clan Schmitt. He and his adopted sisters are the mercenary group called, the Mando freelancers. His younger sisters wanted to see how their old home was doing after a couple of years into the merc business. They quickly gained a reputation, but now to our four heroes.

"Applebloom, Sweetie belle, and Scootaloo prepare to land on planet surface" Carid said to his younger sisters. As they walked in the bridge.

uch has changed." She adds.

"I wonder is they missed us," Sweetie Belle said nervously.

"Of course they miss us," Scootaloo said excitedly.

"And I want see my sisters blood family," Carid told them as he neared the conversation threw his headset he had in his helmet. They all were wearing their helmet.

"I doubt they will recognize you," he added. "You all have grown so much since the first time we met five years ago."

"Yeah, well land this rust bucket," Scootaloo shouted.

"Do you want to crash and die?" Carid asked.

"No." She answered.

"The. Shut up and let me pilot this ship." He replied.

"Fine," she replied

"Don't act like that we are suppose to be professionals mercenarys." He told her before she walked out of the bridge.

Sweetie Belle just sighs and looks out the window, I wonder what they are doing right now, Sweetie Belle thinks.

"Girls get ready we will be arriving in a couple minutes," she heard Carid tell them. "Take all your equipment and weapons. We don't know how long we will be here and I don't want to take any chances from an ambush."

Sweetie Belle get up and walks into her room to equip her stuff. Applebloom and Scootaloo doing the same. Carid didn't have to do it as he wears his stuff all the bucking time.

[hr]

It has been 5 years since the Cutie Mark Crusaders disappeared. One day they went into the everfree forest to be 'Cutie Mark Crusaders monster hunters'. They never found their bodies. It was like they just disappeared, but of course you can hardly find anything in the everfree forest. Of course Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash took it the hardest. Today is the anniversary of the day they disappeared. Of course the elements of harmony and every pony else in town mourned them. That is every pony except Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They of course still bullied all the foals without cutie marks or as they call them 'blank flanks', but never mind that let get to the story.

"Hey Twilight," Rainbow Dash said walking up to Twilight.

"Hello Rainbow Dash." Twilight replied

"That day again," Twilight asked

"Yeah that day again," Rainbow Dash answered.

"You know Pinkie is having a I-hope-that-you-Come-back party today"Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I know" Rainbow Dash replied sullenly.

"You going." Twilight questioned.

"No," came the replie.

Twilight just frowned. Rainbow has always been like this ever since Scootaloo disappeared. This was one of the only days of the year that Rainbow Dash openly looked sad. Spike was also sad due to losing three of his best friends. She just hoped that Applejack and Rarity are better than Rainbow Dash is right now, even though they probably are not.

"Well Rainbow Dash you are going to that party no matter what." Twilight said. Suddenly Twilights horned flashed and she and Rainbow Dash teleported to Suger Cube Corner.

Meanwhile in Suger Cube Corner

Pinkie Pie was working on her cake in the shape of the three fillies before her tail twitch, her hair twitch, and her left arm twitched.

"Hhhmmm. What does that mean." Pinkie asked out loud. "Oohh I know that means that some old friends are returning,"

Suddenly she froze, she knew what that meant.

"I have to make a welcome home party after this one." She said to no one. "I'll keep this a surprise. I can tell that Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Cash will love this." She added

Suddenly outside a huge noise was heared threw out town. Pinkie just smiled and continued baking.

Meanwhile outside

A huge object was moving outside. Twilight ran out as soon as she teleported in Suger Cube Corner to check out what the noise was, with Rainbow Dash right behind her. The object seemed to flying and it appeares to be faster than Rainbow Dash? Wait it looks like it came out of one of Spikes comics about aliens.

"Everypony run the aliens are here to eat our brains." A random pony shouts.

"Everypony calm down you hear." Twilight hears behind her to see Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash looking at the weird ship as it lands outside of town. So the main six go to check it out.

"Why Rainbow dear that awful thing look faster than you." She hears Rarity say to Rainbow Dash.

"No pony is faster than me." Rainbow Dash angrily replied. It seems that the sad Rainbow Dash from this morning is now gone to regular Rainbow Dash.

They arrive to see a ramp lowered form the ship. There are 4 figures standing there. One was blue with purple and a half cape. The second was white and pink. Another was yellow with red, and the last one is orange with maroon. All of the appear to have some type of weird armor and weapons, but there are a couple weapons Twiligth could identify such the two sword the maroon one has and the axe the yellow has.

"Who are you," Rainbow Dash half ask and shouted.

"We are the Mando Freelancers." The blue one replied.


End file.
